Redencion
by angelicamacias
Summary: Mis agradecimientos a Alicia A Sz encargada de la edición de portada. La historia habla de nuestros amigos, sobrevivientes de la guerra contra Voldemort. Días después de haber terminado la guerra contra el sr. obscuro cada uno de nuestros héroes comienzan a tener sueños extraños. Su regreso al colegio de magia trataran de averiguar el porque y la razón de estos sueños.
1. Sueños Siniestros

**Redención**

**Sueños Siniestros**

Estamos por llegar. Estoy realizando el mayor de los esfuerzos para no dormir, trato de distraerme con cualquier cosa. Veo mi rostro reflejado en la ventana y eso brinda una distracción, trato de entretenerme admirando los paisajes, pero, es como si me arrullaran, comienzo a dormitar, hasta que me he quedado profundamente dormida. De un momento a otro me encuentro en un sueño precioso, hay árboles frutales alrededor de un gran jardín, en la parte central se ve repleto de flores de muchos colores y especies, alrededor de ellas se ven varios caminos empedrados, con muros de hierba verde por ambos lados, esos muros me recordaban al laberinto donde compitieron por la copa Cáliz de Fuego.

Me encuentro feliz, siento una enorme paz, camino hacia una montaña de rocas, al llegar a ellas percibo una brisa refrescante, dirijo mis pasos uno tras otro, en esos momentos y por la forma en la que me inclinaba parecía que estaba cuidando mis movimientos como si no quisiera hacer ningún ruido, y eso me causaba algo de risa. Al darme cuenta de mi postura enderezó mi cuerpo, me acerco al borde de las rocas, era sorprendente lo que mis ojos veían, era un pequeña cascada que salía de una cueva, esta no lleva fuerza, por ese motivo no se escuchaba el impacto del agua al caer, "era hermosa", tomo asiento en una de las rocas que están junto al arroyo, me inclino, el agua es sumamente cristalina tanto que mi rostro se puede reflejar en él.

Tomo un poco de agua, se siente tan fresca que quiero tomar un poco, en un instante el agua ha tomado un color extraño, acerco mi mano para observarla bien, incluso y despide un olor a, "es sangre", me digo de inmediato y un poco turbada, me levanto rápidamente, presto atención a mi alrededor, todo está tomar formas extrañas, esos paisajes verdosos, y llenos de flores multicolor poco a poco se van transformando en un temible bosque, los arboles comienzan a secarse, las flores se han marchitado, todo muere en un instante. Lo que fue un sueño hermoso, va tomando forma en la más horrible de las pesadillas.

De pronto me encuentro en el corazón del bosque, todo comienza a darme vuelta, tomo mi cabeza con ambas manos, cierro los ojos para tratar de controlarme. Mi corazón comienza a latir a mil por hora, giro a todos lados, caigo al suelo, ya no hay pasto, todo se convirtió en un montón de tierra. Trato de incorporarme, trato de tomar aire para controlar el pánico que empieza a abatirme. Comienzo a andar cuidadosamente después de haberme tranquilizado un poco, mis paso son cortos y sigilosos, trato de buscar una salida, "este lugar comienza a horrorizarme**"**, de pronto veo una luz, camino rápidamente, siento como acelero mis paso, estoy a punto de llegar a la luz, cuando deportó siento que algo me detiene, caigo nuevamente al suelo, me doy vuelta, son ramas en forma de mano que quieren tomarme, me da la sensación de querer arrastrarme hacia ellas, mi cuerpo empieza a temblar, a entrar en pánico, trato de sacar mi varita tratando de mover mis mano lo más rápido que puedo, pero es demasiado temblor en mis manos, por fin logro sacar mi varita y lanzo un "Bombarda Máxima" desato mis piernas rápidamente me levanto y corro hacia esa luz," mi corazón pide suplicante que sea una salida".

Logro salir del bosque y me doy cuenta que estoy al pie del los jardines del Colegio. Escucho como las ramas crujen, se apilan para salir de entre el bosque. Corro rápidamente y logro llegar a la puerta principal, pero mi sorpresa es aterradora, todo esta tapizado de cadáveres algunos son Mortifagos, camino entre ellos mi mirada se filtra por cada rincón de la alfombra, es como si buscara algo, o a alguien, de pronto mi vista se queda fija, aterrorizada, ¡no puede ser¡ ahí está el, me acercó al cadáver para salir de esa duda que me mataba, estoy junto a él, mis ojos no me engañaban, -"está muerto", Ron, Ron, no me hagas esto. No es posible, no puedes estar muerto.- eran las palabras que salían de entre mi llanto. siento un enorme vacío en mi estómago, mis piernas se doblegan, trato de caminar hacia su cuerpo pero mis piernas no me responden, quiero llorar, gritar y no puedo, me siento desesperada, angustiada, siento un nudo en mi garganta que impide que salga ese grito, necesito gritar o me ahogare de dolor. Poco a poco entro en un shock profundo.

Puedo sentir como pasa el tiempo y mi cuerpo se recupera lentamente. Escucho pasos detrás de mí, pero no hago nada para moverme incluso me niego a voltear, es como si estuviera petrificada, de pronto escucho una voz:

-¡Vaya miren a quien tenemos a aquí! ¡Hermione Granger!, - dijo con una voz de asombro.

-No puede ser, - me doy vuelta, como si un imán me jalara para poder moverme, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, era Voldemort. A su lado se encontraban Severus Snape, Antonin Dolohov, Barty Crouch, Jr. Quirinus Quirrell, Evan Rosier, Wilkes, Gibbon, Bellatrix Lestrange, entre otros tantos mortifagos ya muertos.

-Solo faltas tú para lograr mi venganza, sí, todos han muerto y eres la única que falta para terminar mi alfombra.

-No puedo más, siento que mi corazón estallara de dolor, mis lágrimas comienzan a rodar por mis mejillas, quiero gritar y no puedo, todo esto parece real, me siento atrapada, acorralada, desesperada al no poder hacer nada, trato de usar mi varita pero todo es inútil, es como si Voldemort me petrificara pero sin que yo deje de sentir dolor. Estoy a punto de perder el conocimiento, Voldemort me sujeta con fuerza, me mira directo a los ojos, veo como levanta su varita hacia mí, leo sus labios, o por Dios me lanza un "abra cada abra", ¡grito!

-Hermione, Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien? - Pregunta Ron preocupado.

-Ron, "estas bien"- le pregunto - solo era un mal sueño, te he soñado muerto – rompo en llanto y lo abrazo fuerte mente, siento un dolor enorme en mi corazón, pero también una gran alegría de verlo con bien, "vivo".

-Claro que estoy bien, "Todo está bien", solo fue eso, un mal sueño, estoy vivo y "estoy contigo Hermione", todo esto ira pasando, ¡ya verás! – Dice Ron devolviendo el abrazo acompañado un beso tierno y cálido, confortable.

Después de la batalla contra Voldemort, Ron ha tomado otra actitud, ha madurado mucho ya no es el mismo de cuando lo conocí. Me hace sentir segura cuando estoy con él.

-Perdón chicos, pero esto sigue siendo difícil. – les ofrezco una disculpa un poco avergonzada a Luna, Ginny, Neville y Harry, al fijar mi mirada hacia ellos me doy cuenta que también tuvieron un mal dormir, se notaba en sus miradas, en sus rostros aun agobiados por su pesadilla.

-todos estamos igual Hermione, Dos años no es lo suficiente para olvida y para serte sincera, creo que nadie lo podrá hacer por mucho tiempo. – dice Luna tomando de la mano a Neville.

-Parece que hemos llegado, se ha detenido el tren. En la carta decía que tenemos que dirigirnos al colegio, subir a nuestras habitaciones e ir de inmediato al comedor, "los de primer año los llevara Hagrid", como siempre lo ha hecho. – dice Ron, mientras nos apura para recoger nuestras cosas.

- Este será nuestro último año, quiero aprovecharlo al máximo, selo debo a mi hermano Fred, tal vez sea demasiado tarde, pero quiero hacerlo, en verdad se lo debo. – dijo Ron para romper el silencio tras el recorrido hacia el colegio.

-Sí, te entendemos Ron, todos quisiéramos retroceder el tiempo, pero nadie se imaginó que todo esto llegaría hacer desastroso. –dice Hermione, para tratar de darle ánimo, que por momentos baja su ánimo al recordar a su hermano Fred.

-Harry, has estado muy callado ¿en qué piensas? - pregunta Ginny. Lo conoce bien y sabe que algo lo tiene preocupado.

-Me he estado preguntando ¿quién será el nuevo director de Hogwarts? - Harry mira a cada uno de sus compañeros.

-El ministerio nos envió una carta diciendo que ya tenían al nuevo director de Hogwarts y la fecha para reanudar las clases, todo estaba listo para recibir a todos los alumnos. Los daños que se ocasionaron en la lucha eran devastadores, tenían que restaurar casi todo el colegio, y eso les llevo un par de años. En la carta también decía que nosotros cursaríamos un año más para graduarnos, pero pasaba algo más, tenían otro motivo, "ayudarnos a superar la guerra sostenida con Voldemort", ¿Cómo lo harían?, eso nadie de nosotros lo sabía.

Hemos llegado al Colegio, todos quedamos sorprendidos, "Hogwarts ha quedado igual o mucho mejor que como era anteriormente", el ministerio había realizo un estupendo trabajo en su reconstrucción, tomaron la decisión de que todo quedara igual en su arquitectura, no perdieron ningún detalle, la sala común, las habitaciones, los pasadizos, las aulas, la biblioteca, la única diferencia fue la amplitud, todo tenia mayor espacio que el anterior. Al llegar a los dormitorios estos eran mejores, más amplios, las ventanas eran mucho más granes, todo era fantástico y como era obvio todos los muebles era nuevos.

-Tenemos que bajar, no tardan en llegar los de nuevo ingreso, debemos mostrar nuestras mejores caras. - dice Harry alertando sobre el corto tiempo que nos quedaba.

Todo estaba empezando bien, así que no tenía por qué amargarles su día especial a los de primer año.

-Sí, ¡tienes razón! además tenemos que darle na bienvenida a nuestro nuevo Director, ¡solo espero que no sea la bruja de Dolores Umbridge!. - Comenta Ron, haciendo hincapié que ella puede ser una opción para el ministerio.

-Todos le lanzamos una mirada de enojo, frustración, miedo, pero tratándose del ministerio, todo puede pasar, en cierto modo sabemos que Ron tiene la boca llena de razón al pensar que Dolores Umbridge, puede ser la Nueva Directora de el " Colegio Hogwarts de Magia".

Se encuentra todo listo, nos encontramos todos en el comedor. Es igual de fantástico: hay luces por donde quiere el techo sigue siendo mágico, lleno de estrellas y de una maravillosa Luna. El director del Ministerio es quien ara la selección. Comienza la selección del Sombrero, ya todos los alumnos de nuevo ingreso están en sus respectivas casas y se les da la mejor bienvenida. Ahora venía lo más importante el anuncio del Director, Pero nadie nos podríamos imaginar que abría otra sorpresa.

-Es el momento de anunciarles a su nuevo director, "la Profesora McGonagall". – Grito su nombre con entusiasmo.

Esa fue la mejor noticia que pudo recibir todo el alumnado, todos le gritaban, era un verdadero festín, todos creíamos que era la adecuada, "quién más que ella", conoce las reglas, al colegio, a los profesores, y sobre todo a los alumnos. Por fin el ministerio tomo la mejor decisión.

-Felicidades Profesora McGonagall, le cedo la palabra. – le dijo el director seguro de que esa era la mejor decisión que habían tomado.

-Gracias a todos, espero poder honrar la memoria de nuestro querido Albus Dumbledore, sé que él está orgulloso de cada uno de ustedes, - se toma un minuto para respirar y comenzar nuevamente, - en sus habitaciones hemos dejado las reglas del colegio, solo han cambiado dos o tres de ellas, traten de aprenderlas. Para los de primer año en la clase de vuelo y para los equipos de Quidditch tendremos nuevo maestro muchos de ustedes ya lo conocen, el ahora Profesor "Víctor Krum", a su lado se encuentra la señorita "Nicole Krum" ella será Profesora de Defensa Personal Avanzada.

-Nos aran el favor de impartir estas clases, la profesora Krum les enseñara a dominar su miedos entre otras cosas, mucha suerte Profesores.- la profesora McGonagall los invita a tomar asiento en la mesa de profesores.

Como es costumbre presenta a todos los catedráticos que forman parte este año entre ellos seguía nuestro querido y apreciable amigo, "**Rubeus Hagrid**" actual guardabosques, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos, Profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

– bien venidos a todos y que comience el festín. Terminando con alegría las presentaciones.

Las mesas comienza a llenarse de toda clase de comida, postres golosinas, todo tan rico como siempre, eso se extrañaba tanto, era lo que a todos nos complacía el paladar, todos comenzamos a tomar un poco de todo, algunos aprovechaban y comentaban sobre los nuevos profesores, estaban sorprendidos que Víctor Krum fuera maestro en el colegio, era algo maravillosos para ellos ya que la mayoría eran fans de él, era el mejor en Quidditch.

A los chicos les volvió locos la Profesora Krum, su belleza era irreal parecía muñeca de porcelana, su piel blanca y de mejillas rosadas, altura media con cuerpo de tentación, su cabello largo y dorado, los chicos realmente se habían enamorado, en las chicas causaba envidia, algunas susurraban una pregunta ¿tomara alguna pasión?, y más de una quisiera saber cuál.

Algo me incomodaba, en ocasiones sentía una mirada fría, dirigía la mirada a las demás casas, en un momento pensé que solo él podría lanzar ese tipo de miradas, pero cunado lograba ubicarlo se encontraba mirando hacia los profesores. El desde su mesa observaba con atención la presentación de los nuevos profesores. Me pregunto si el también sufre de pesadillas.

La frialdad de su rostro ocultaba muy bien sus verdaderas intenciones y emociones, lo hacía tan bien que nadie podría imaginar que ha perdido todas las ganas de vivir. Solo sus ojos reflejan un poco de la angustia que lo asecha como si se tratara de fantasmas que vienen a hacerle pagar sus pecados. Desvía su mirada para observarlas a ellas, no puede evitar una punzada de culpa y al mismo tiempo tampoco puede dejar de sentir ese sentimiento. Pero por él, su anterior y presente enemigo seguía sintiendo lo mismo y planea como tomar venganza en él.

Al terminar el festín todos nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas casas, algunos se quedaron en la sala común, las mujeres no dejaban de hablar de Víctor Krum y los chicos desde luego de Nicole Krum.

*o*O*o*

Ron:

Todos comenzamos a preparar nuestra alcoba, entre platicas y comentarios uno a uno nos fuimos quedando dormidos, comienzo a moverme demasiado, poco a poco mi cuerpo se relaja hasta llegar a un sueño profundo. Comienzo un sueño tranquilo, es como si el sueño y la pesadilla estuviera dentro de un pacto, después de unos cuantos minutos ya estaba dentro de un espejismo, trato de despertar pero la curiosidad me hace caminar por los pasillos del Colegio. Frente a mí se encontraba una sombra no distingo su rostro, lleva puesto una túnica con gorro, sus brazos se encuentran entrelazados como lo hacen los monjes entre sus túnicas de mangas largas, se encuentra mirando el exterior por uno de los ventanales del pasillo.

-¿Quién es usted?- enseguida se gira pero no dice nada, comienza a caminar hacia mí, me quedo quieto, no doy ni un paso a ningún lugar, de pronto muestra sus manos, en una de ellas lleva una espadas filosas, la otra la utiliza para señalarme, como si quisiera darme el aviso de que tengo que correr, comienza a caminas. mi varita esta lista para atacar, pero quiero averiguar por qué me quiere atacar, la sombra cada vez se encuentra mas cerca y no obtengo respuesta alguna, así que lanzo un "Confringo" lo esquiva me giro para correr, y comienza a formularse preguntas en mi mente, sin dejar de correr, siento como que la sombra está a punto de alcanzarme.

Caigo al suelo trato de levantarme pero no puedo, nuevamente le pregunto que es lo que quiere pero la sombra no me responde, solo quita la capucha de su rostro. No puede creer lo que veo:

-¿Por qué me quiere hacer daño?, no, tú, tu, tu etas muerto, - intento levantarme pero logra tomarme del cuello. Su mirada me da miedo, Fred tenía un aspecto Terrorífico. Sus manos eran frías, casi un tempano sentía como se coagulaba la sangre en mi garganta. Su rostro era pálido, sus ojos saltados, rojos alrededor, es como si llevase tiempo sin dormir, esperando a que llegara este momento para tomar venganza.

-¿acaso no te imaginas porque estoy a aquí?- "por tu culpa" - con su mirada fija – me dejaste morir, no me ayudaste cuando te necesite, preferiste ayudar a Potter que a mí, "tu hermano"- dice cortándole la garganta.

Me levanto agitado, asustado, aterrorizado, no podo creer Fred, mi hermano me hubiese dicho y hecho todo esto, que fuese capaz de córtame la garganta, - tomo mi garganta asegurándome que no tuviera ninguna herida. Estoy confundido, miro a Harry, está profundamente dormido. Todo fue un maldito sueño que solo trataba de confundirme, mi hermano nunca me reclamaría por que el también apoyaba a Harry, fue un sueño, solo fue eso, un maldito y estúpido sueño. Tomo el libro que esta sobre la mesita, eran el reglamento de Hogwarts, comenzó a leer una parte, hasta que llego a una que me llama mucho la atención, habrá dos copas: una para la casa ganadora, la otra será ganada por individualidad, "cada casa tendrá que marcar puntos, y para la individualidad los Profesores podrán combinar a los alumnos de una casa con la otra según sus dinámicas, los puntos ganado en equipo no se repartirá, sino que serán para cada uno, "estos puntos serán individuales".

Esa noche no todos tuvimos esas pavorosas pesadillas, pero cada noche, a cada uno de nosotros nos daba miedo dormir, no sabíamos si soñaríamos o seriamos presa de las más horribles y espantosas pesadillas. Siempre logrando sacar un grito angustiante por la mañanas, todo a partir desde el día final de la guerra, desde que Voldemosrt murió.


	2. Algo de que Hablar

**Algo de qué hablar**

Nadie pretendía quedares en la cama ni un instante más, así que en cuanto las aves anunciaron el nuevo día con sus trinados canticos, los rayos del sol filtrándose por entre las cortinas, cada uno de nosotros comenzó a prepararse. Iniciamos el día recorriendo el colegio, aun cuando lo dejaron igual, había alguno que otro detalle. Nos desplegamos por todo el castillo: algunos se dirigimos a la biblioteca, otros salieron a recorrer los jardines, y muchos otros al comedor.

Decido ir a los jardines para tomar un poco de aire fresco, recargo la espalda en el árbol más frondoso, su sombra era hermosa, cierro los ojos por un instante, quería relajarme y olvidar mi mala noche, cada inhalación me provocaba un alivio enorme, comenzaba a tomar energía positiva, comencé a sentirme impetuoso, alegre, mi mal se desvanecía y las ganas de verla eran tan intensas. –"quiero verla y darle un beso"-. Doy un salto para ponerme de pie y me dirijo con paso veloz hacia la biblioteca. Había pasado el suficiente tiempo, sé que ahí estará, -¡seguro se encuentra averiguando en sus libros favoritos, estoy seguro que busca alguna respuesta sobre esas pesadillas!, ¡no puedo estar equivocado, la conozco demasiado!

*O*o*O*

El día era precioso, nada que ver con las noches tormentosas que sufrí anteriormente, era la primera vez que dormía como bebe desde hace un par de años atrás. El sol nos regalaba su máximo esplendor, a través del ventanal mire por un instante los jardines. Los árboles se mostraban erguidos como la guerra no hubiese pasado por ellos. Sus ramas eran fuertes topeteadas de hojas verdes, las flores abrían sus pétalos como si nos dieran la bienvenida. Estaba lista, tome mis cosa rápidamente, quería buscar algún indicio, algo que indicara el porqué de nuestras pesadillas. Llego casi de inmediato.

En cuanto cruzo sus puertas me dirijo a tomar el libro de hechizos, tomo el más grueso. Busque detenidamente, después de una hora lo termine pero sin ningún resultado. Estuve a punto de coger otro cuando escuche una voz llamarme.

¡Hola Hermione! – me saluda Ron dándome un beso en la boca al tiempo que volteo a verle, el cual me tomaba de sorpresa, y eso, eso me llenaba de una alegría.

¡Hola!- le contesto el saludo y el beso con una sonrisa.

-¡Veo que ya estas lista para las Clases! – dice Ron sin tono de burla, a final de cuentas me conoce mejor que nadie y sabe que prefiero leer un buen libro a buscar los chimes del día.

-Sí, solo estoy repasando algunas cosas en cuestiones de teoría. – miro su mano derecha y observo que tiene en su poder un libro. - ¿de qué es ese libro? – le pregunto sorprendida casi no le gusta leer.

-Esto, son las reglas del Colegio. Encontré algo nuevo, abra dos copas.- me dice sorprendido, ya que solo se daba una copa y esta era para la casa ganadora.

-¡Dos copas! – le digo con sorpresa – no entiendo por qué darán dos copas, ¿dice algo más? – le pregunto arrebatándole el libro de las manos.

-Sí, es lo que dice, una para la casa ganadora y la segunda será individual, ¡habrá un alumno ganador!, y lo más raro o sorprendente, como lo quieras ver, es que los profesores podrán hacer pequeños grupos y estos pueden ser integrantes de diferentes casas.

-No lo puedo creer.- me semana la página y en un instante me doy cuenta que todo lo que me dice Ron es verdad. – ¿Se lo has dicho a Harry?

-No, Salí a caminar antes de que él se levantara, en estos momentos debe estar con Hagrid. – comenta Ron.

-¿Tuviste otra pesadilla? ¡Te vez cansado!- pregunte al ver su rostro un poco afligido.

-Sí, solo que esta fue mucho más tenebrosa y Real que las otras.- su rostro se veía confuso y aterrado de tan solo recordar esa pesadilla.

A partir de nuestro regreso a Hogwarts las pesadillas se mostraban con mas frecuencia y tan reales que antes.

-¡Hola chicos!, ¿cómo están?, ¡por fin los encontro!, ¿ya leyeron las reglas?, "es grandioso" – Harry parecía muy emocionado por la nueva regla.

-¡Hola!, si Ron me comentaba sobre eso, no lo podía creer hasta que el mimo me señalo la página y la leí, es algo confuso, ¿por qué hacer este cambio?

-No lo sé, pero a mí me viene bien este cambio – dice Ron con tranquilidad.

- las noticias aquí vuelan rápido acabo de llegar del jardín y nadie comentaba sobre ellas. ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos al comedor? "ya tengo hambre", a si nos damos cuenta si los demás saben sobre esto.- Ron se soba la barriga al mismo tiempo que levantamos de la papelera.

No había duda, todos se habían enterado. Por los pacillos, los jardines y el comedor, sonaba el mismo comentario, a algunos les parecía atractivo el reto, para otros que no les gustaba participar mucho en ganar puntos, no era agradable para ellos, ahora tendrían que participar, sino se verían como unos perdedores.

-¿A sí que podremos ser compañeros de grupo Hermione!- se acerca Malfoy tomándome de la cintura.

-¡Que te pasa Malfoy!, suéltala, acaso no te das cuenta que está acompañada y por su novio. "Respétala"– rápidamente reacciona Ron tratando de defenderme.

-Pues ojala y no sea así, soy capaz de pedirle a los profesores que me cambien de grupo. Le confirmo mi desagrado, apartando su mano de mí.

-Déjalo Ron, - trato de apartarlos, ambos alistas sus baritas y podrían causar que los expulsaran en el primer día. –basta acaso no se dan cuenta que es el primer día y que la profesora McGonagal, podría no tocarse el corazón, es el primer día también para ella y no aceptara que infrinjan la reglas.- les digo tratando que recapaciten y guarden sus baritas.

-Ten mucho cuidado Malfoy, si tu plan es buscarme pleito, "lo tendrás"- le advierte sin titubear y demasiado enfadado.

-Cálmate Ron, no vale la pena que te pongas así, ya conocemos a Malfoy. – digo tratando de apaciguar las cosas. Pero hay algo que me incómodo y arremeto contra Malfoy- ya vete Malfoy, que demonios quieres, no entiendo tu comportamiento, es inusual, eso de tomarme de la cintura me lo demuestra, algo tramas, acaso no sueles decirme que soy una "sangre sucia", que los de tu "linaje", no pueden ni deben tocarme.

-Sí, me has descubierto, mi plan era este, y lo conseguí, logre enfurecer a tu querido Ron.

-Eres un idiota. – le digo entre poniéndome entre el Y Ron.

-Búscame y me encontraras, Malfoy. – le grita Ron.

-Cuando lo desees, ahora mismo si lo quieres.- Dice retando a su buena suerte.

-Ya basta, su actitud es reprobable. Vete Malfoy, no eres bienvenido en esta mesa. "Vete"- le grito sin intimidarme.

-Está bien, me iré, pero no me voy porque tú me lo pides, sino porque ya logre hacer mi hazaña del día. Cuídate "repúgnate sangre sucia".

-Sus palabras me seguían calando en lo más profundo. Pero no hacerle caso me bastaba.

-Hermione, ¿Por qué no me dejaste romperle la cara? Eso le bastaría para no meterse con nosotros. ¿Hasta cuándo dejara de ser tan insensible y arrogante? - dice Ron con aires de compasión.

Decidimos ya no hacer caso de lo sucedido, teníamos otras cosas más importantes para desviar nuestro pensamiento. Después de terminar el almuerzo, nos dirigíos a nuestras aulas correspondientes. A Ron y Harry les toco magia, Ginny, Luna y yo dos marchamos a pasiones, de ahí tos nos reuniríamos con la nueva profesora.

Conforme llegaban al salón, se iba produciendo la plática sobre como seria su clase, que métodos utilizaría en la clase ya que esta era "Defensa Personal Avanzada", muchos decían que ya no era necesario, ya no había peligro en el colegio, Voldemort ya no existía.

Bienvenidos, como saben esta será una clase sobre defensa personal así que asignare grupos de dos en combinación. Esto significa que un Gryffindor vs Slytherin, Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff o viceversa. En su momento habrá cambios. Es más difícil comenzar hombre con hombre, así que decidí, que será hombre-Mujer, después se intercambiaran su pareja por el mismo sexo. Así que iré nombrando los grupos:

Ron Weasley – Cho Chang

Neville Longbotton–Pansy Parkinson

Ginny Weasley – Theodore Nott

George Weasley - Millicent Bulstrode

Angelina Jahnson – BleiseZbini

Harry Potter – Astoria Greengrass

Marcus Belby–Susan Bones

Luna Lovegood - Adrian Pucey

Hermione Granger – Draco Malfoy…

Mientras la profesora Krum sigue anunciado las parejas yo grito con reclamo.

-¿Qué?, yo no quiero a Malfoy profesora. - Era una locura no podría creerlo, compartir clase con mi peor enemigo no era buena idea, la profesora acababa de cometer un error. – Profesora ¿Esto es un error, verdad? ¡Yo no puedo compartir mi clase con el! – refunfuñe delante de todos, no estaba dispuesta a aceptar como pareja a Malfoy.

-Señorita Granger, si no se llevan bien, tómelo por el lado positivo, podrán desquitarse el uno al otro. Sacaran sus frustraciones. Esta clase les servirá no solo para reforzar sus habilidades en una batalla, sino que también podrán conocer las debilidades de sus enemigos.

-Quiere decir que… intentando entender trato de explicarme, pero la profesora termina hablando antes que yo, sin permitirme terminar la frase.

-Así es, "Si no puedes con el enemigo úneteles" – que más remedio hay. Al enemigo sele tiene que vigilar, ¿cómo lo harían? ¡Teniéndolo cerca!- Nos explica la profesora con peras y manzanas.

-¡Como lo hizo Snep!- susurra Harry

-Si Harry, exactamente como él lo hizo, él no lo hizo porque era su deber Harry. Tú sabes a que me refiero.- dice tomándolo del hombro y con una voz suave. - Pero cambiemos el tema. Quiero que en estos momentos se conozcan más a fondo, inicien por presentarse, háganlo como si en realidad no se conocieran, como si esta fuera la primera vez que se ven.

-Todos cambiamos de pupitres hasta quedar con nuestras respectivas parejas. Ron no podía evitar su molestia. No todos lo estaban algunos de Slytherin ya se comenzaba a ser nuevos amigos entre las demás clases después de que termino la guerra, pero muchos como Malfoy seguían sin hacer su Orgullo, prejuicios, seguían sin aceptar a los "sangre sucia".

Todos comenzaron a conocerse, Malfoy y yo continuamos callados hasta que decidí dar el primer paso no perdería mis punto por su culpa.

-¡Hola! Soy Hermione Granger. – me dirigí a él estirando mi mano para saludarle.

-¡Hola! Draco Malfoy. Contesto sorprendido por haber dado el primer paso y al ver mi mano.

– ¿Me dejaras con la mano estirada Draco? Le comento sugiriendo que me salude.

-¡No! – dijo un poco incómodo.

-¿Qué haces en tus tiempos de ocio?- casi no se me ocurría nada para preguntarle, no me quedaba más remedio que improvisar. Su mirada se tornó tierna incluso las facciones rígidas de su rostro cambiaron. Se notaba una sonrisa.

-¡Me gusta Cabalgar! Me gustan los caballos, me gusta sentir el aire en mi rostro, sentirme libre. – dijo con una norme emoción.

-Es todo por el día de hoy, necesito que se conozcan fuera del aula.- nos menciona la profesora Krum.

Nadie nos quejamos, es como si hubiésemos disfrutado ese cambio, hasta yo lo disfrute, esa pequeña sonrisa de Malfoy me sorprendió, me gusto conocer ese pequeño gesto.

-¿Te veo mañana en la biblioteca antes de iniciar las clases Malfoy?- le pregunto si está de acuerdo

-¡Si, lo estoy! – responde con una sonrisa amable al mismo tiempo le dirige una mira de satisfacción a Ron.

Todos comentaban sobre la temática que implemento profesora Krum, a algunos les pareció buena la experiencia a otros no mucho. Ron parecía aceptar el cambio, después de todo su propósito era cambiar y que mejor oportunidad, que conocer a una Slytherin.

-¿Qué tal te fue con Malfoy, no se pasó de la raya? – pregunta Ron para asegurar de que todo estuviera bien con Malfoy. Eso me encantaba, me gusta que este al pendiente de mí.

-Todo bien Ron, se comportó, no hubo ningún insulto, tal vez por respeto a la profesora Krum. – le respondo tratando de justificar su comportamiento.

Terminaba el día, todos mostraban señas de estar exhaustos, nuestro cuerpo pedía: agua comida, algo dulce. El comedor tenía sus mesas llenas de comida, postres y dulces para saciar nuestro apetito. Sin pensarlo dos veces nos lanzamos a la meza escogíamos de todo, era la primera vez que comía tanto, era algo nuevo, nuca en mi vida me abalanzaba ante la comida, y en estos momentos la disfrute tanto que me serví doble ración de carne, y probé triple postre.

Nos dirigimos a nuestros dormitorios. Algunos todavía se quedaron en la sala común. Otros de plano pedíamos cama. Después de hacer mi aseo personal, me dirigí directo a la cama. Mientras preparo la cama, una imagen rondaba en cabeza. Draco Malfoy y su sonrisa, es hermosa su sonrisa. – Dije en un breve susurro – si tan solo cambiara su actitud. – me dije sin más y entre a la cama. – ¿Me pregunto si su sonrisa es sincera o solo lo hizo para tomar ventaja y fastidiar a Ron?.

*O*o*O*

Draco:

Me encuentro en el sofá de la sala común de Slytherin, en mis manos tengo un libro que trato de leer, pero un pensamiento y una imagen no me permite hacerlo. Hermione Granger esa sangre sucia, si ella, su imagen dándome la mano me tiene confuso. Quiero vengarme de ese estúpido, el simple hecho de estar con ella me revienta. ¡La quiero a ella!, quiero que sufra como yo he sufrido por no tenerla, ese estúpido pagara. Al mismo tiempo la imagen de mi padre interrumpe mis pensamientos. Vuelvo a mi realidad. No debo quererla es romper con mis expectativas de vida de mi padre y eso me llena de rabia. Quiero vivir con mis expectativas, quero planear mi vida y no que la planeen por mí, me hace sentir inútil.

Brinco del sofá y me dirijo a la alcoba, organizo mis cosas para mañana: mis ropas, zapatos, corbata, camisa en fin todo lo necesario que una persona como yo necesita. Al terminar entro a la cama para tratar de dormir aun temiendo tener uno de esos sueños tan extraños que últimamente he tenido. Comienzo a dormitar hasta entrar a un profundo sueño. Estoy relajado, como si mi mente se encontrara en blanco.

Una explosión irrumpe mi sueño, me levanto rápidamente pero ocurre algo extraño, en la alcoba me encuentro solo, no es la misma, es como si la alcoba fuera solo mía, es como si me encontrara en casa y no en Hogwarts, esto me inquieta; brinco de la cama dirigiéndome a la ventana. Ante mi hay un terrible panorama. Estoy en casa pero la imagen que veo por la ventana me indica que sigo en Hogwarts, y es como si me encontrara nuevamente en esa terrible batalla, la batalla entre Potter y el Sr. Tenebroso. El colegio se encontraba totalmente destruido: el Puente que va directo a la casa del estúpido de Hargid, las Torres y torretas principales del castillo, prácticamente todo destruido.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? – dice una voz con tono de sarcasmo.

Giro rápidamente al escuchar esa voz. -¿Qué haces a aquí?, ¿Qué hago yo aquí?, todo esto termino ¡tú estás muerto! – digo al verle.

-No te has dado cuenta. ¡Estoy más vivo que tú! – dice acercándose a mí. Solo se encuentra a algunos pasos de mí, ¿tengo que hacer algo?- ¡Mi varita!- pienso, mi mirada se pierde entre el revoltijo en el suelo, - debió caer en algún lado, ¡donde, donde estás? Sigo buscando mientras lo escucho balbucear, mi atención está puesta en la barita.-¡Ahí está!- debo tenerla en mi poder. Corro hacia ella antes de que él me tome, la tengo en mis manos pero es más rápido que yo, me toma de la espalda con fuerza, me lanza bruscamente, golpeo contra uno de los muebles colindantes a la ventana, me incorporo rápidamente, el a su vez me a lanzando un Envertestatil, este me hace perder el equilibrio arrojándome al suelo.

Se acerca y sin ningún titubeó se inclina, me toma del cuello apretando lo suficiente solo para poder levantarme del suelo y ponerme contra la pared.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto tratando de zafarme.

-¿Qué quiero? Es simple ¡quiero que mates a Harry Potter!- suelta su deseó, acercando su rostro a mi oído.

-¡No, no lo hare¡- digo casi ahogándome. Siento como va cortando el paso del aire, cada vez presionando más la tráquea.

-Ho si claro que lo harás. –cuestiona lanzándome nuevamente por los aires.

Esta vez caigo cerca de mí varita, la cual tomo de inmediato, sin ningún titubeó. Estoy decidió a defenderme a capa y espada, mejor dicho a capa y varita. Sin importar el peligro muestro una pequeña sonrisa por el comentario que hago hacia mí. En ese instante y sin darme tiempo lanza otro hechizo Wingardium Leviosa elevándome. Esta vez trato de mover mi mano para lanzarle un hechizo, pero en ese momento me arroja con fuerza hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

Comienzo a enfurecer - ¡vasta no soy un objeto para que me lances de un lado a otro!

Se dirige hacia mí con gran rapidez, trato de levantarme, me toma del brazo y doblándolo hacia él. El dolor es nefasto inaguantable. Suelta mi brazo, se aparta lentamente, apunta su barita en dirección a mí.

Mi respiración se escucha agitada en espera de que suelte algún hechizo. Pero mis ojos no lo quieren perder de vista, aún tengo mi varita, ya escuche lo que él quería ahora el escuchara lo que yo quiero.

-¡No! No lo are, mátalo tu si tanto lo deseas. A mi déjame en paz. "Expulso Empuja"– le lanzo el hechizo empujándolo bruscamente por los aires, al mismo tiempo lanzándole un hechizo más, pero lo impide lanzándome un Crucio. El dolor es intenso, insoportable, siento como si mis huesos se quemaran. Se acerca a mí, aumentando el dolor del hechizo haciendo que cada vez más me encorve. Estoy por desvanecerme, antes de que lo haga, él grita unas palabras.

-"Lo mataras o nunca más volverás a dormir".

En ese momento abro los ojos, me encuentro agitado, mi corazón late rápidamente, estoy inquieto, ese sueño fue tan real que mis pensamientos se vuelven locos. Pero me doy cuenta que en el fondo no quiero hacer más daño, me había enfrentado a él sin titubear. ¿Acaso es una señal, debo olvidar mi venganza y dejarlos en paz? y ¿ella, porque pienso tanto en ella?¿en verdad siento algo?


	3. Una Sonrisa

Una Sonrisa

Es de mañana, des pues de esa maldita pesadilla no pude dormir, solo dormitaba, no quería que ese mal sueño me tomara nuevamente. Me levanto rápidamente de la cama y me dirijo a asearme, en cuanto el agua tibia toca mi cuerpo siento la sensación de relajación: sentir el agua bajar entre mi cabeza, seguir el camino en mi cuello, espalda, costados, pubis, hasta llegar a mis pies, me hacía sentir bien. Cierro los ojos tratando de seguir relajado. En tan solo un momento ciento como una mano suave sube por mi torso, unos labios acariciando mí nunca, me doy media vuelta era ella, totalmente desnuda.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado a los dormitorios? No se te tiene permitido por ser de otra casa.- le digo asombrado.

-Tengo mis métodos. Vamos no te apures que nadie me ha visto.- dice colocando sus labios en los míos.

No podía creer lo que me pasaba-siempre la desee y aquí estaba mi castaña. La tomo por la cintura subiendo mis manos por su espalda comienzo a acariciar su cuello. Los minutos pasan tan rápido que no quería salir, no hasta hacerla completamente mía.

-¡Hazme tuya!- dice gimiendo.

-Ho sí, claro que lo hare no perderé esta oportunidad.

Estoy a punto de penetrar cuando tomo su cara con ambas manos, la suelto de inmediato.

-Vamos cariño tómame, soy toda tuya, vamos no me tengas miedo- dice

Ya no era Hermione, su rostro, su cuerpo, su belleza se convertía en la más horrible de las criaturas.

-Ya vasta no hare lo que me pides, te advierto no te acerques a ella.- le grito con voz firme

La vestía se enfurece y se lanza con furia. Despierto, estoy apoyando mis manos en la pared del bajo. ¿Cómo es que pude quedarme dormido, y de pie? Salgo de la ducha pero se hacía tarde. Tomo mis ropas y comienzo a vestirme estoy casi listo solo faltaba mi varita. Al salir de los dormitorios me doy cuenta que soy de los últimos en Salí.

-¡Diablos! Hermione debe estar esperando.- digo apresurado y bajando las escaleras

Llegue lomas rápido que pude a la biblioteca como había quedado con Hermione. Cruce la puerta y ahí estaba ella. Sus rizos castaños un poco alborotados, la luz que entraba por entre los ventanales se filtraba para tocar su rostro suave y terso dándole un toque de ángel, se veía hermosa toda una dama. Me encontraba perplejo con su belleza.

De pronto ciento que alguien me empuja.

o*O*O*o

-Vamos Malfoy deja pasar- dice Longbotton

-¡Hola Draco! – le saludo junto con un movimiento de mano.

-¡Hola Granger!- dice con voz altiva

-¿Pensé que no vendrías?, estoy haciendo una relación de los que podemos hacer el día de hoy.- le comento

-Bueno, por un momento pensé en lo hacerlo, pero creo que no tengo de otra. Por otro lado no tengo nada que perder, excepto mi tiempo, así que te daré la oportunidad de no echarlo a perder. – dijo altanero.

-Pues créeme que no lo aremos. Como te das cuenta a mí me guste leer, y esto no es una pérdida de tiempo. Perder tiempo es molestar a los demás sin ningún motivo, eso lo hacen las personas que no tiene nada que hacer. Eso sí es perder el tiempo.- lo golpeo donde más le duele, "Su ego".

En ese momento todos nos piden silencio ya que ambos llegamos al punto de alzar la voz. Preferimos salir para no molestar a los demás mientras le daba el plan a seguir al terminar las clases. Nos quedaba dos horas para iniciar las clases así que decido aprovecharlas.

-Draco, ¿qué lugares te gusta en Hogwarts?- pregunto. Quería saber qué tipos de lugares le agradaba frecuentar en los tiempos libres, independientemente de ir a molestar a los demás.

-¡Me gusta el lago¡- me relaja.- balbucea.

-¡Genial¡ también me gusta, ¿Qué te parece si vamos un rato?- lo tomo de la mano llevándolo con gran rapidez a las orillas del lago negro.

Hemos llegado, no hay nadie, comienzo a recordar el momento en el que Harry salva a Black de los Dementores. Draco se muestra serio, con una mirada fría, fija, de pronto su rostro cambia regalándome una sonrisa.

- Recuerdas el Primer día, en los botes cuando Dennis Creevey cae al lago, y lo impresionad que se ve cuando el calamar lo devolvió a su bote.- suelta una carcajada.

-Sí, lo recuerdo, en esos momentos entramos en pánico, pero ahora me resulta gracioso.- su risa me había contagiado, no podíamos parar de reír.

Inesperadamente le mire, no podía creer que estuviera compartiendo con el este momento. Era tan irreal el estar cerca de él, en ese momento no veía miedos, corajes, antipatía, nada, absolutamente nada. Es como si hubiese esperado este momento para demostrarnos que él no es quien dice ser.

-¡Me da gusto conocer tu lado amable Draco!- le dije tocando su hombro.

-¡Si, bueno, es solo por cumplir con la Profesora Krum. Con ella es con quien quiero quedar bien "no contigo". – Recuerda quien soy, no puedo concebir una amistad con una "sangre sucia".- dice eufórico.

Su semblante cambio radicalmente. Dio media vuelta y se marchó. Pero no importaba mucho su reacción. Aun cuando él diga que no se mesclara con una sangre sucia como él dice. Eso, ya no me lastima sus insultos, son solo la forma de escapar, lo que realmente me impresiono fue lo que descubrí. Malfoy lucha contras sí mismo. Él quiere cambiar. Pero hay algo o alguien que no se lo permite.

Camino por los pasillos, voy directo al salón de pasiones, alguien me grita, es un par de voces gritando mi nombre.

-¡Hola Hermione! Que tal te fue con Draco. – preguntan agitadas Luna y Ginny

-¡Hola chicas! Bien, creo que he descubierto algo. – les comento

-¿Descubrir? ¿Qué descubriste? – insiste Ginny.

-¿Draco trata de cambiar su actitud, creo que ya no le gusta insultarnos, ¡creo que quiere hacerse de amigos!- les susurro al oído.- No digan, ni comenten nada hasta que estemos seguras.- le sugiero, ya que no estaba segura de mi hallazgo.

-Está bien, no diremos nada, confía en nosotras. – responde Luna

-Bueno es hora de ir a clases, ¿ustedes cómo van con sus nuevos amigos?- les pregunte mientras llegamos a las aulas.

-Bien, Me agrada Adrián Pucey, creo que todos a cambiado desde ese día. - Comenta Luna

-si, a mí también me ha comenzado a agradar Theodore Nott. Hasta el momento no sean comportado groseros. - dice Ginny apoyando el cometario de Luna.

La mañana paso rápidamente todos aprendíamos pasiones, Nuevos hechizos. La clase de la Profesora Krum se tornaba interesante ya no teníamos que seguir en grupo al menos que nosotros tomáramos esa iniciativa. Lo cual me parecía correcto ya aviamos dado el primer paso ahora nos tocaba a nosotros decidir sobre si queríamos un nuevo amigo y si ya lo era reafirmar esa amistad.

A mí me encantaba la idea, ahora que conozco una milésima de Draco me intrigaba su sentir. Así que decido seguir tratándolo. Mi problema ahora sería Ron estaba segura que no lo consentiría.

Giro mi cabeza un poco a mi izquierda buscando a Ron – Sé que no lo aceptara, pero esto es más poderoso que yo, y no estaré tranquila hasta lograr conocer del todo a Draco Malfoy. ¡Hay algo que me intriga y no sé qué es! Digo en un susurro


	4. Lealtad

Lealtad

Poco a poco nos acoplamos a los horarios tan ajetreados, las tres clases extras que tenemos como complementarias no eran tan pesadas como todos lo habían previsto. Los profesores trataban de hacer amena su clase así que nos hacían participar lo más que se pudiera. La clase de pasiones era muy divertida, a Neville le seguían explotando en la cara pero era un genio en la herbolaria, Ron cada día perfeccionaba sus encantamientos, en defensa personal y defensa de las artes oscuras era de los mejores, la herbolaría e Historia no eran su fuerte así que todas las noches practicaba lo visto en clases: Harry aumentaba sus conocimientos en historia: las opciones, la herbolaría y encantamientos y Defensas eran sus fuertes eran sus preferidas. Todos eran buenos en lo que les gustaba. Yo Bueno trataba de serlo en todas las materias.

-Fin de semana, por fin.- digo, me dejo caer en la cama todos amamos los fines lo aprovechamos para hacer todo lo que no hacemos entres semana. Harry, Ron y yo lo aprovechamos para visitar a Hagrid, bueno siempre y cuando se encuentre, en ocasiones tiene que salir a algunas diligencias de la directora McGonagall.

Ya hace un mes que nadie tiene pesadillas, eso nos regresaba el ánimo y las ganas de dormir, esa noche dormí como ángel. Era hora de levantarse y preparase para disfrutar de un día agradable. Cada una de las chicas salía rápidamente, algunas tenían cita con sus respectivos novios, otras salían en grupo para ir al caldero chirriante.

Nos dirigimos a casa de Hagrid, afortunadamente si se encontraba, estuvimos charlando de todo lo que nos pasó en las semanas en las que el no estuvo. Hicimos bromas sobre las nuevas amistades, hablamos de lo chistoso que es ser amigos de Malfoy, Pansy, Astorya, entre muchos otros. Y lo bien que la pasamos en las clases.

No quisimos preguntar qué clase de diligencias le hacía a la directora McGonagall, no queríamos meterlo en problemas ya que siempre salía con "No debí decirlo, no debí decirlo" que a final de cuentas el mismo soltaba la sopa, por así decirlo.

Pasamos toda la mañana hasta medio día que nos despedimos, eran muchas las cosas que teníamos por hacer así que salimos apresurados de casa de Hagrid para dirigirnos a Sortilegios Weasley, ubicado en el callejón Diagon queríamos darle ánimos a George, pues desde la muerte de Fred no quiso volver a tocar la tienda de sortilegios, fue en este año cuando por fin decidió volver y reabrirla con nuevas adquisiciones, y precisamente hoy era su reinauguración.

-Rápido tenemos que llegar con el desorejado de George, si no llegamos a tiempo se enfurecerá. – Dice Ron refiriéndose a su hermano con el nuevo apodo.

"George pierde una oreja en la "batalla", por el hechizo Sectumsempra lanzado por Severus Snape y junto con Fred, George empieza a bromear y llamarse desorejado. Desde entonces para bromear un poco siguieron llamándolo así"

Al llegar al 93 de Callejón Diagon, George terminaba de colocar algunos recipientes en una de las fuentes luminosas. Justo a la entrada se encontraban las orejas extensibles, los surtidos salta clases, las pociones de amor, hay una sección de productos de trucos de magia Muggles para aficionados, el turrón de hemorragia nasal era el más popular, hay baúles llenos de varitas mágicas de mentira, cajas de plumas, que corrigen la ortografía. También tienen el verdugo reutilizable, encantamiento de 'soñar despierto' patentado, etc.

Nos encontramos maravillados por el trabajo tan bien hecho de George, todo coloco mucho mejor que antes.

-Todo te quedo magnifico George. Pero, ¡pudiste avernos esperado para ayudarte!- me hacer que ha el para llamarle la atención ya que en eso se había quedado.

-Sí, solo que no pude dormir, los nervios no me dejaban. Decidí pasar la noche ordenado y decorando el lugar, aún faltan algunas cosas, no crean que no les deje trabajo. - Advierte, tomando algunas cajas que posteriormente coloca en manos de Harry y Ron.

Y a casi estaba todo listo solo faltaba el toque final. Arreglarnos, George nos entregó unos atuendos que el mismo diseño y mando a hacer para esta noche: Eran trajes negros con antifaz, guantes que en la parte de la palma eran de color plata y la parte superior negra, capucha negra con costuras plateadas a los costados. Prácticamente nos convenció para hacer algo de magia, el cual tuvimos que practicar para que todo saliera bien en su noche.

El nerviosismo traspasaba la piel. Era angustiante no saber que tan bien o que tan mal nos iría.

-Bueno chicos es la hora del Show, hagamos esto por Fred – digo tomando sus manos.

-Si Fred viera esto volvería a morir de risa. - dice George aguantando la risa.

-Vasta o nos pondrás más de nervios. Sin embargo y viendo a Ron y a Harry, creo que tienes razón.- No pude más y solté la carcajada.

Llegaba la hora, George abrió las puertas de Sortilegios Weasley, salio gritando.

-Vamos entren a ver las nuevos artículos del Sortilegios Weasley quien hace su reinauguración esta noche. Toma amiga un regalo de bienvenida. – ofrece ron a una de las chicas invitándola a pasar. Tanto chicas y chicos comenzaron a entrar, en ese momento Harry comenzó a hacer su acto de magia sacando fuego artificial de su varita, Ron inundo el techo de campos de nieve cambiándolo cada 5 minutos por otros diferente, ya sea estrellas, bosques que en ocasiones se escuchaba como aullaban los lobos, esa fue mi favorita le salía excelente. Yo ofrecía junto con George los artículos. Al cerrar la tienda nos dimos cuenta que había sido un éxito rotundo los estantes quedaron prácticamente vacíos, en las fuentes no quedaba poción alguna. Solo quedaron algunas varitas y chocolates; Gritamos, saltamos de alegría, George estaba más que satisfecho por haber comenzado con el pie derecho.

Después de una hora y media de haber terminado de recoger tomamos los pasadizos secretos que nos dirigían al colegio, así llegaríamos rápido, fue divertido escabullirse por los túneles pues era tal nuestro cansancio que no dudamos en utilizarlos, no importaba que Argus Filch nos sorprendiera. Esa noche nadie se las robaría.

-Rápido tenemos que llegar a la sala común antes de la ronda de Filch- dice Ron apresurando el paso.

-Vamos Hermione tu primero- Harry abre una pequeña puerta.

Después de haber salido del pasadizo subimos rápidamente las escaleras logrando llegar al cuadro de "la Señora Gorda" George apresurado dice la contraseña, entramos empujándonos mutuamente tanto que caímos todos al suelo. Moríamos de risa. Al levanta la vista nos dimos cuenta que nuestro prefecto "Percy Weasley" estaba de pie frente a nosotros con manos cruzadas y dando pequeños golpes en el piso.

-Después de tantos años no han logrado cumplir con la regla de la casa. Acaso se han olvidado de la hora?- dice reprendiendo a los cuatro.

-Vamos hermano no te pongas tan rudo. Hoy era la reinauguración de Sortilegios, el cual no asististe, eso está muy mal hermano. Recuerda que es un negocio familiar.- George quiso reprender a su hermano antes que lo reprendieran a él.

-No trates de cambiar el tema George por que no lograras evadir tu castigo.- señala

-Está bien, no pondremos objeción al castigo Percy – digo tratando de que no valla a quitarnos más puntos del que suele quitarnos.

-Vallan a sus respectivas habitaciones, tiene 5 puntos menos- dice mientras subimos las escaleras

-¿Qué has dicho, solo nos quitaras 5 puntos a cada uno?¿te encuentras bien Percy?- pregunta Ron

Los cuatro quedamos boquiabiertos por lo que nos acaba de decir Percy, siempre acostumbraba quitarnos 50 puntos a cada uno por cada falta que se cometía.

-Ya escucharon suban o harán que me arrepienta. Y no son cinco puntos por los cinco. Que se marchen. – grita advirtiendo.-

Sin más corrimos a nuestros dormitorios, claro no sin antes despedirme de Ron con un beso.

-Te amo.- dice Ron a mi oído

-Yo también te amo. Le respondo

-Vamos tortolitos antes de que se arrepienta- George nos apresura

*O*o*O*

Fred:

Estoy rendido fue un día estupendo.- me tumbo en la cama. - Fred estaría orgulloso de haber terminado así la noche- digo en voz alta.

-Si tienes razón.- responde Ron tomando asiento a un lado de mí

-Lo imagino saltando de un lado a otros tramando e inventando cosas nuevas. – comenzaba a entristecer

-Sera mejor que duermas hermano o comenzaremos a derramar lágrimas.

-No tardamos mucho para conciliar el sueño. Soñaba en lo grande que se extendía Sortilegios con la ayuda de Harry, Hermione, mis hermanos incluso mi madre y mi padre ayudaban en ello. Me veía rodeado de maravillosas invenciones, los calderos llenos de pociones de amor, que rápidamente se vaciaban gracias a los clientes.

Abrazado a mi almohada sonreía por la gran fortuna que nos sonreía a todos. Pero mi maravilloso sueño no duro mucho. Me encontraba en el fondo de la tienda cuando una sombra negra entraba.

-Hola George. Disfrutas mucho de tu fortuna porque pronto, muy pronto se terminara tu suerte.

-¿Por qué me dice eso? ¿Quién es usted?- pregunte lleno de coraje

-Tonto, ¿acaso no recuerdas mi voz? ¿Tan pronto me has olvidado?

-¿Olvídate? ¡No entiendo nada de lo que dice!, ¿quiero que me diga de una vez, que es lo que quiere?

-Te lo diré. – asegura dando algunos pasos al frente, lentamente se acerca a mí, saco lentamente mi barita por cualquier cosa. En ese momento se lanza pero lo esquivo. Este logra tomarme del pie, trato de soltarme lanzando un Bombard pero parece no hacerle daño alguno, logro soltarme, trato de abrir la puerta pero no puedo está cerrada.

-Un momento ¿cómo lograste entrar si está bajo llave?- pregunte a la sombra

-¿No te lo imaginas?

-¡basta! ¿Quién eres? ¿Quiero ver tu rostro?- le exijo saber quién es.

-Muy bien lo sabrás.

Levanta su mano quitando la capucha de su cabeza. No puedo creer lo que veo.

-¿Fred? ¡Hermano! No entiendo lo que tratas de hacer. ¿Por qué me quiere hacer daño?- estoy confundido. – No tú no eres Fred, él nunca me aria daño, tu solo eres un espejismo.

-En verdad, ¿crees que lo soy? Entonces si soy un espejismo mi ataque no te ara nada. CristemAmperio- dice lanzando un hechizo

Al mismo tiempo me defiendo – Impedimenta, Depulso,- anulo su hechizo y lo lanzo haciendo que choque contra la pared- me acerco lentamente a el – tú no eres mi hermano, Imperio, dime quien eres o te torturare aun mas, dímelo.

-No te diré nada.- dice gimiendo de dolor

-¡No grites! ¿Acaso no eres un sueño?

–Lucarnum Inflamarae – dice entre gritos de dolor

Me doy cuenta de la llama, giro para esquivarla, esta choca directo a Fred, mejor dicho en el impostor. Escucho un grito detrás de mí al voltear me doy cuenta que se ha convertido en un tipo de espíritu un tipo de espíritu intenta tirarme solo logro cubrirme con ambos brazos, siento como el choca contra mí.

Despierno agitado, veo mis manos están llenas de hollín, es como si en verdad hubiese luchado contra ese espectro, si espectro es la palabra correcta para la última forma que tomo. –Hermano sé que tú nunca arias algo así, esto es una locura, ¿porque seguimos luchando contra alguien que no existe más que en nuestros sueños.


	5. El Misterio

El Misterio

Camino hacia el lago, sigo pensando en esa pesadilla, el porqué del hollín en mi mano, no tenía ningún sentido. No me di cuenta que tanto camine, hasta que escuche un grito. En ese momento desperté de entre mis pensamientos. Pensé que era mi imaginación, pero lo escuche nuevamente, corrí con dirección a él. El grito era desesperado, arranqué sin dar con la dueña del fatídico grito. Miraba a mí alrededor. Estaba a punto de volverme loco.

-Estoy seguro de haber escuchado un grito de una chica.- digo al caer de rodillas y tratando de controlar mis emociones.

Después de unos cuantos minutos las palpitaciones tomaron su ritmo normal. Me levanto, decido no hacer caso de mis alucinaciones, si eso eran, alucinaciones, la pesadilla me trastornó tanto, que escucho cosas donde no las hay.

-¡Que rayos!, ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?- me encontraba en el algo, en el que Harry estuvo a punto de morir por los Dementores.

-al voltear a mi derecha me doy cuenta que hay alguien recostado, me acerqué lentamente, era un cuerpo tendido. Rápidamente me acerco, era ella.

-Señorita Krum. – Trate de reanimarla con pequeños movimientos pero no respondía, su pulso era normal, tal vez una bestia la asusto provocado el grito y el desmayo, pues a simple vista no se notaba ningún golpe o algo por estilo. La tome entre mis brazos para llevarla a la enfermería. No pude evitar mirar, su rostro un poco pálido, su delicado cuerpo, sus labios me volvían loco, pro no podía pensar en eso, necesitaba un médico, tal vez algún día pueda realizar ese deseo que me inundo al momento en que la vi.

Llegue rápidamente a la enfermería, la profesora McGonagall se encontraba ahí, y la atendieron rápidamente.

-Sr. Weasley, ¿En dónde la encontró?- pregunta preocupada la profesora

-En el Bosque, junto al lago.

-Recuéstela en una de las camas, Poppy ayúdame. Muy bien, puede retirarse, ahora nosotros nos encargaremos de ella. –dice acompañándome a la puerta.

-¡Quiero ayudar profesora! –le menciono

-Muy bien, hágame un favor, valla e informe al profesor Krum lo de su hermana.

-Sí, está bien. –Salí corriendo de la enfermería buscando por los pasillos hasta llegar a los campos de Quidditch –Profesor – le grite

-Vamos chicos quiero mayor velocidad en sus escobas, así no podrán anticiparse a su contrincante.- ordena a sus alumnos al mismo tiempo, corre hacia donde me encuentro. -¿Qué pasa George? ¡Sabes que no puedes estar aquí mientras tu casa vecina esta en entrenando!

-Si lo sé, pero tengo que darle un aviso, Su hermana está en la enfermería- digo sin pausa alguna.

-¿Qué?- sale de inmediato, yo de tras suyo.

No tardamos mucho en llegar, la señorita Krum ya había reaccionado, su rostro había recuperado sus sonrojadas mejillas. La profesora McGonagall al verme me pide me retire tenía que descansar y solo su hermano podía estar con ella.

-Gracias sr. Waesley, ahora puede retirarse.- me oponía a retirarme pues quería saber más sobre su salud.

-Gracias George. –Escuche su voz - ¿Ese es tu nombre verdad?

-Sí, profesora, ese es mi nombre- asentí con la cabeza y con voz temblorosa.

-Nuevamente te doy las Gracias, fuiste muy amable al traerme hasta aquí.

-Es un placer profesora.

- Tu valor humano merece un premio, y si me permite la directora, tú y tu casa reciben cien puntos.- había dicho cien puntos eso nos pone en primer lugar

-Gracias profesora. -Mi rostro se alegró, pero aun sentía un poco de preocupación pues su desmayo no era normal, amenos no hasta saber la causa. No me quedo más remedio que fingir mi alegría por los puntos obtenidos.

-Yo también quiero darte las gracias, no mencionaste esa parte George, y estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana, tiene muy bien merecidos esos puntos, no puedo hacer lo mismo pero te agradezco. –dice dándome la mano y con una palmada en el hombro.

-Me retiro es la hora de ir a clases.

En cuanto me retire la directora cerró la puerta. Algo pasaba, no sabía que pero estaba seguro de eso, - debo comentarle esto a los chicos, querrán saber y averiguar

**O*o*O**

Mientras tanto en la enfermería

-¿Qué fue lo que paso hermana?

-¡Ésta bes estaba decidido a matar!, logre impedirlo, pero, Dios, esta vez fue difícil detenerlo, cada día, cada noche me controla, su poder está incrementando- suelto en llanto desesperado, preocupada por lo que pueda pasar.

-Creo que tendremos que apresurar las cosas, el solo te puede controlar por las noches, ¡es imposible que no duermas para que el no despierte!, así que tendremos que hacerlo según el plan.

-Estoy de acuerdo, las clases serán cada vez más fuertes y desgastantes, pero, tienen que saber pelar individualmente y en grupo, para eso tenemos que hacer desaparecer toda esa indiferencias, egoísmos, odios que a un hay entre algunos alumnos. – aclara Víctor

-Sí, he logrado terminar los libros de magia, así será más fácil para ellos y podrán practicar en sus horas libres.

-Entonces a trabajar, y usted señorita se queda a descansar por el día de hoy, yo te supliré. Mañana, mañana será otro día. Sé que no podrás dormir pero amenos trata de dormitar, no es mucho pero podrás descansar un poco. – McGonagall acaricia mi pelo como lo aria mi madre.

-Cerré los ojos, tratando de descansa, pero mi interior escuchaba una voz, demasiado lejana pero lograba escucharla.

-No podrás impedir que acabe con ellos, no te das cuenta que para destruirme tu morirás. Ayúdame a salir, es la única manera de seguir con vida.

Me encontraba en un tipo de prisión, ahí estaba el encadenado, sus cadenas eran hechas de magia, una magia tan poderosa que solo yo podía controlar. "Mi Corazón"

-Con mi vida te dejare prisionero, solo podrás salir si yo muero, pero para que tú no mueras tendrás que salir antes, eso significa que si yo muero estando tu dentro, "Morirás con migo".

-Maldita la hora en que tome esa decisión. – Grito de rabia

-Sí, algunas decisiones, causan terribles perdidas como el perder la vida.- dije mirándole a los ojos.

-Maldita, maldita, te matare, te matare.- maldice mientras me ve retirar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dice Madame Poppy Pomfrey.

-Sí, gracias. – le respondo con una sonrisa

-Bien, toma este remedio, te sentirás mucho mejor en unos minutos.

-Huele a…- exhaló el aroma tratando de reconocer la hierba. - es graveolens y pasiflora.- después tomo un poco.

-Los dolores que tengas desparecerán y te calmaran los nervios. –Asegura Madame Poppy

-Gracias.- inclinando un poco la cabeza doy otro sorbo, pues su sabor no era tan apetecible.

**O*o*O**

Hermione

-¡Hola George!, ¿Qué haces tan temprano en los jardines? – pregunte

-¡Hola Hermione! Vengo de la enfermería, tengo algo que contarte.- me indica tomándome del brazo y me dirige hacia un lugar menos concurrido – ¡Algo muy raro pasa, acabó de encontrar a la profesora Krum desmayada en el bosque!-dice en susurro para que nadie escuche.

-¿Desmayada, ¿la atacaría algún animal?

-No lo creo, no le encontré ningún rasguño a simple vista y no sangraba. Después al llevarla a la enfermería ella menciono algo, al principio no entendí, por qué lo decía en susurro. Pero ahora ya lo sé. Menciono a los padres de Harry. Esto por supuesto no se lo mencione a nadie, eres la única que lo sabe.

-De acuerdo, pero, ¿A los padre de Harry?, todo esto no me gusta George.

-¿De qué hablan? – Escuchamos una voz detrás de nosotros

-Buenos, nosotros, nada, ¿por qué? ¿Des de cuando te interesan nuestras platicas Malfoy?- No me interesan. Siempre y cuando no estén hablando de mí, y si soy la razón de, por su puesto me interesa. – dice en tono de arrogancia.

-Cuando aprenderás Malfoy. Parece me volví a equivocar contigo. Y para que te enteres, no eres tan importante como para que hablemos de ti. –digo furiosa

-¡Espera Hermione! Dime una cosa Malfoy ¿Tú has tenido algún sueño extraño?, espera corrijo, ¿una pesadilla?- nunca hemos escuchado que él las tenga, y eso era extraño.

-¿Pesadilla?- su rostro cambio rápidamente. Palideció en cuanto George le realizo la pregunta.

-Si las has tenido te diré lo que hablamos, mientras más información reunamos sobre las pesadilla, mucho mejor, aunque comienzo a confundirme. –Digo bajando el tono de voz

-¡No! Yo duermo muy tranquilo. – responde

-Está bien. -Dimos media vuelta

-¡Esperen!, está bien, si, si las he tenido. -Malfoy se acercó y comenzó a platicarnos el tipo de pesadillas, claro, omitiendo algunos detalles, pues me daba la sensación que eso le apenaba.

–Gracias por contarnos, Malfoy, ¿Qué te parece si te unes a nosotros? Si nos ayudamos mutuamente resolver este misterio ¿No creen? -Era extraño decir eso pero poco a poco y gracias a los trabajos en grupo con la profesora Krum nuestras diferencias ya eran pocas.

-Lo pensare. –responde Malfoy, da media vuelta y se retira

-¿Qué piensas Hermione? ¿Crees que Malfoy sería capaz de matar a Harry? -Pregunta George preocupado

-Todo puede suceder, no apartemos la vista de Harry y mucho menos de Malfoy o cualquiera de sus amigos.- sugiero a dirigiéndonos al comedor.

Al entrar al comedor me di cuenta que McGonagall Platicaba con Víktor Krum, sus caras no parecían muy contentas, algo les preocupaba. Muchos de nosotros nos dimos cuenta de ello, y entre tanto cuchicheo, George comento lo que había sucedido con la profesora Krum. Victos al parecer sintió las miradas pues a cada momento miraba hacia el alumnado. Pero hubo una, una sola la que me incómodo. Su mirada era de enojo, parecía estar discutiendo con la directora. Después nuestras miradas se cruzaron, la bajo por unos instantes solo para despedirse de la directora y tomando su lugar mira hacia donde yo estoy, al darse cuenta que yo también le observo asiente un poco con la cabeza en modo de saludo, yo hago lo mismo, un poco tímida trato de hacerle platica a Ginny, no quería que Ron se diera cuenta del saludo a sí que me hago la despistada.

-Atención por favor. –Dice McGonagall tocando la copa con la parte superior de cubierto.-aremos un aviso, A partir de hoy las clases será mucho más rigurosas de lo que han sido. Sus profesores ya tienen el material que necesitan, así que no vemos ningún motivo para posponer su máximo aprendizaje.- se escuchó el bullicio en todo el salón, pues si las clases eran algo pesadas, ahora todo se dificultaría. –El día de hoy, y solo por esta ocasión yo daré las clases de defensa, ya que la señorita Krum se encuentra algo indispuesta.

-Tal parece tenías razón George- digo en voz baja

-Te lo dije, hay algo muy raro, ¿algo le paso en el bosque?- dice en tono de preocupación.

-¿Qué se te ocurre Hermione?, ¿Crees poder investigar algo?- pregunta George

-No lo sé, McGonagall no creo que nos diga al menos que estemos involucrados, y no veo la forma de estarlo, tendré que pensar en algo.

-Las clases de Quidditch, comienzan hoy, así que tendré tiempo para sacar un poco de información. Solo espero poderlo hacer. – dice George.

-Harry ¿por qué no utilizas tu amistad con la profesora McGonagall e intentas averiguar algo?

-Lo intentares, aunque… - hace una pausa

-¿Di no te quedes callado? - le indico que continúe

-¿Qué te parece si hacer la poción. –Dice con una sonrisa – si por que no haces una "suerte liquida", eso sí que nos ayudara.- Todos sonreímos pues no era mala idea.

-Tratare de conseguir todo lo necesario.- dije sin poner trabas como antes.

-Unas horas después, en la clase de defensa, la profesora McGonagall nos diría:

-Habrá retas en equipos, tendrá diez minutos para organizarse, después los llevaremos a la arena de batalla, las clases serán de esta manera; los enfrentamientos serán por grupos de dos, la primer prueba será física, le segura inteligencia y destreza, tercera hechizos. Los grupos quedaran tal y como la señorita Krum los coloco. Bien señores aprovechen sus diez minutos.

-Cada equipo se preparaba como mejor le parecía, y según sus cualidades. Malfoy y Yo hacíamos lo mismo. Después de los diez minutos nos indica la profesora que tenemos que salir, nos dirigía a la parte trasera del castillo. Al llegar al lugar nos quedamos boquiabiertos, pues el lugar era un verdadero campo de entrenamiento, era un poco parecido a los lugares de entrenamiento de los soldados Muggle. En verdad parecía como si nos estuvieran reclutando para una guerra. Eso me dio pánico, ¿Acaso todo esto tenía que ver con nuestras pesadillas, ¿así es de grave? yo no era la única, Harry, Ron, Neville, Incluso Malfoy se mostraban realmente preocupados.

-Esto no me gusta nada, tengo un mal presentimiento.- Comenta Malfoy

-¿A qué te refieres Malfoy?- pregunta Harry

-¡Dense cuenta de donde estamos, todo esto es un campo de batalla ¡algo está pasando y nadie nos dice nada!-Lleno de coraje, Malfoy camina directo a McGonagall.

-Estoy harto que nos traten como a unos estúpidos, ¿porque no se nos dice realmente lo que pasa profesora?, ¡tenemos derecho a saber!

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Malfoy profesora, no somos aprendices, hemos derrotado a Voldemort, y si hay algo peor que él y que en estos momentos nos esté tratando de hacer algún daño es justo que no lo diga. – Dice Harry tratando de apoyar a Malfoy

-En ese momento todos dimos nuestro apoyo a esos dos atrevidos, pues tenían toda la razón del mundo, no era justo querer prepararnos a una batalla sin saber contra que o contra quien nos enfrentaríamos. McGonagall no sabía que decir, su rostro parecía confundido, nerviosa, pero solo por unos momentos, al ver que todos queríamos lo mismo y que no bajaríamos nuestro tono exigente, jalo aire para calmar su nerviosismo y tomar una decisión.

-Está bien, les diré que es lo que realmente está pasando.- esto tal vez sea tráumate, confuso. –Dio una pausa, jalando aire nuevamente para continuar. – ¡Voldemort aún tiene un soplo de vida!

-El silencio inundo la arena, todos nos habíamos quedado perplejos por lo que McGonagall había dicho. Nuestros rostros se encontraban llenos de terror, de confusión, como era posible que el viviera, cuando con nuestros propios ojos lo vimos convertirse en polvo, en cenizas, "en nada".


	6. Secretos Revelados

Secretos Revelados

O*o*O

Ron:

El aire soplaba con una fuerza descomunal, solo se escuchaba ese movimiento al recoger las hojas que se encontraban en su camino. Era como si el mencionar ese nombre anunciara su presencia, "como si anunciara la muerte": los árboles, las criaturas del bosque, los profesores, los alumnos, el castillo mismo guardaba total silencio como si esperaran que alguien hiciera acto de presencia y rompiera el silencio o como si esperara que alguien negara lo que se había escuchado: esas palabras retumbaban una y otra vez, palabras, si solo eran palabras pero que hieren el corazón… ¡Él está vivo!, ¿y nuestros muertos? ¿Qué pasaba con ellos? No era justo temer, mucho menos si seguía con vida.

Me sentía frustrado, ¿Cómo era posible temerle? ¿Por qué seguir temiendo, si ya una vez fue derrotado? Mi ira aumentaba cada vez más al no ver o escuchar palabra alguna. Mil palabras me daban vuelta en la cabeza, era hora de Redimirse, de Redimir mis culpas. Apretando los puños y mi quijada. Me decía una y otra vez que no era justo volver a pasar por una batalla y perder a nuestros seres queridos. A sí que me decido y me abro camino entre los estudiantes para llegar hacia los profesores.

-¡He perdido a un hermano y amigos! -Digo dirigiéndome a los profesores. -No estoy dispuesto a perder a uno más - grito girándome hacia los demás estudiantes. Es hora de que Voldemort sepa contra quien se enfrenara, porque esta vez no lo ara ante estudiantes que comienzan a aprender magia. Voldemort no nos seguirá asustando ni volverá a meterse en mis sueños ni mucho menos con las personas a las que amo. -Estaba completamente decidido a no caer en el juego de Voldemort. -¡Vengare la muerte de mi hermano! -Grite, al mismo tiempo dirijo la vista a los demás especialmente a Hermione.

-Sr. Weasley, esto es más serio de lo que usted piensa. -dice McGonagall

-Lose profesora. Pero no me subestime, yo le prometí a mi hermano que si algún día se presentaba la oportunidad de Redimirme, "sin titubear lo aria", esa oportunidad se ha presentado y no la desperdiciare. ¡Voldemort pagara la muerte de mi hermano!, usted sabe muy bien que estoy preparado para eso, lo sabe. -Le miro con coraje, pues ella más que nadie ha sido testigo de todo mi esfuerzo en estos últimos años.

-Ron. -Escucho la vos de Hermione. -Cálmate Ron, todo esto ha sido una noticia inesperada, todos creíamos que nuestros sueños tal vez eran secuelas de la batalla. Y esta terrible confesión nos ha dejado inmutados. Además la Directora aún tiene muchas cosas por aclarar. Por ejemplo: ¿Cómo fue que llego la profesora Krum al bosque? ¿Por qué George la encuentra desmayada junto al lago? - Decía en vos alta y dirigiendo su mirada a ambas profesoras.

-Señorita Grangrer, todas sus preguntas las responderemos pero antes que nada deben saber una verdad que se ha ocultado desde hace muchos años. -Menciona la directora. -Todo comenzó ¡como todos sabemos! con la familia del Sr. Potter. -Aclara desviando su vista a Harry. -Bien, cabe mencionar que usted Sr. Potter no fue el único que sobrevivió ante el atentado que sufrió junto a sus padres.-La profesora McGonagall se veía completamente nerviosa, al hablar hacia muchas pautas, como si no estuviera segura de lo que diría.

-¿Qué? ¿No entiendo? ¿A qué se refiere con eso? -Pregunto Harry nervioso.

-¡Usted y sus padres no eran los únicos que se encontraban en la casa.- nerviosa miraba a toda dirección, se daba cuenta de lo atentos que se encontraban todos, y como no estarlo todos queríamos saber esa verdad que se nos ocultó.

-¡Ya hable profesora! -Aclamaba Harry.

-En esa habitación también se encontraba. -hizo una pausa, jalando aire menciono. -¡Su hermana sr. Potter!

Todos retrocedimos un paso hacia tras, sorprendidos por tal revelación. Harry quedo estupefacto por tal revelación, tanto que no pudo más, callo desvanecido a un lado nuestro. Esas palabras fueron una flecha directo al corazón de Harry, pues en ese momento se filtraban miles de preguntas, se llegó a imaginar lo peor. Si sus padres habría muerto por culpa de Voldemort y él fue el único que sobrevivió, ¿entonces su hermana? ¿Cómo era posible que ocultaran esta verdad?. Harry trataba de controlarse, reaccionando trato de ponerse de pie, cuando lo logro avanzo directo a la directora.

-¿Qué paso con ella? ¿Murió? ¿Esta con vida? ¿Por qué nunca se me menciono su existencia? ¿Por qué mantenerla oculta? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué negarme el derecho de tener una familia? -Harry con lágrimas en los ojos pregunta en forma de reclamo.

-¡Esta viva! -Afirma una voz. -¡Tu hermana viva Harry, y esta frente a ti! ¡Yo soy tu hermana Harry! -dijo la profesora Krumacercándose lentamente a Harry

Harry lleno de confusión dejo rodar sus lágrimas, no podía contenerlas, eran sentimientos encontrados los que le hacían enmudecer: no sabía si saltar de alegría, si abrazarla, o tener miedo por lo que pudiera suceder y perderle a ella también, pues siempre se le arrebata a sus seres queridos. Quería odiarla por todo este tiempo que no lo busco. ¿Por qué no lo busco? ¿Por qué si sabía toda la verdad no pidió quedarse con él? ¿Por qué no enfrentar todo juntos, defendiéndose mutuamente, por qué? ¿Por qué permitir ser Nicole Krum, y no Nicole Potter?

-¿Por q… -Se quebrantaba su vos -¿Por qué nunca me buscaste?- dijo con vos de reclamoal poder formular la pregunta

-¡Para Protegerte! -Responde. -Por favor deja que McGonagall cuente toda la historia, solo así entenderás mis razones. "¡por favor!" le implora tomando las manos de Harry.

-Señores, por favor, vallamos a una de las aulas del castillo, este lugar no es apropiado.

-Directora, que en estos momentos ningún lugar lo es. -comente en un susurro.

-Sí, pero tengo derecho de digerir, platear la situación y ver la forma de explicar todo lo sucedido sr. Weasley. -Responde McGonagall.

O*o*O

Harry:

Nos dirigimos al aula que pertenecía a la Directora, el aula de transformación, "lo que era genial". Mientras no dirigíamos al lugar, se escuchaba todo tipo de preguntas: Todas sobre mí y la profesora Krum. La situación tornaba tensa, sentía que la cabeza se inflamaba lentamente: mis pasos cada vez eran más lentos, mi visión era nublosa, mi cuerpo comenzaba a transpirar, sentía mi cuerpo pesado estuve a punto de caer, pero logre sujetarme de uno de los muros. Todos comenzaron a rodearme, su bullicio era sofocante lo último que recuerdo es a Ron tratando de ayudarme y una voz llamándome a lo lejos. -Harry perdóname prometo que todo estará bien, Lo prometo.-. Después de eso ya no recuerdo nada.

O*o*O

Hermione

-Todo esto ha sido demasiado para el- dice Ron al acercarme a ayudarle

-Sí, Llevémonos a la enfermería. -le indico

-Déjame ayudare Ron. -Dice Neville tomado a Harry de sus tobillos

Mientras Harry es llevado a la enfermería, veo como la profesora y Viktor consuelan a la profesora Nicole. Sus manos serraban en puño, apretando con fuerza un pañuelo blanco, note que este llevaba unas iniciales. Una "N", "H" y debajo de ellas una palabra, no lograba leer lo que decía.

-Señorita Granger, valla a la enfermería el Sr. Potter la necesita en estos momentos.- me sugiere al darse cuenta de cómo los observo. Pero tenía razón, en estos mi mejor amigo me necesitaba. -Los demás pueden retirase. El día de hoy no habrá clases. - anuncio.

Me dirigí rápidamente hacia el lugar, George, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Ron y sorprendentemente se encontraba Draco. - ¿Que rayos hace aquí? -Me acerqué a ellos algo turbada. -¿Cómo sigue?-pregunte a Ron. Pero el solo movió la cabeza con negatividad. -¿Qué haces aquí Draco? -pregunte curiosa.

-Solo vine a darles mi apoyo, después de todo todos somos parte de esto. Aunque yo no lo quiera también me veo afectado, "él también me acecha"-su seriedad en lo que decía me sorprendía. Me daba cuenta que aquel niño inmaduro y que se ocultaba detrás de las faldas de sus padres como todo niño mimado había desaparecido.

-Bien, puedes quedar.-haciendo

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso Hermione, que te has creído. -reclama

-No me creo nada, pero como amiga de Harry tengo todo el derecho de decidir quién puede quedarse.

-Pues me quedo, no porque tú me autorices, sino porque yo quiero y lo aria aun cuando o estés de acuerdo.

-Ya basta. -dice Ron tomándome del antebrazo. -Pelean como niños chiquitos "por un juguete que no les pertenece". -dice Ron acentuando las últimas palabras.

Ron tiene razón. Y yo ¿qué rayos estoy peleando con Draco? - me doy cuenta de la niñeada que estaba cometiendo, en ese momento me di cuenta que siempre peleamos por cualquier cosa. - ¡Perdón Draco!, esto me tiene nerviosa. -Pedí una disculpa. Mire a Ron, y me daba cuenta que él también estaba cambiando mucho, más de lo que me había dado cuenta, comencé a recordar la forma en que se plantó ante los profesores y la directora, el cómo los enfrento, de los tres Ron fue el más decidido y con mayor iniciativa, eso nunca lo había visto en él y en ese momento al recordar todo lo que dijo, sentí una satisfacción enorme, en ese momento me sentí orgullosa de él.

-¡No! Perdóname tú a mí, no estoy tomando tus sentimientos, es entendible tu estado de ánimo, yo en tu lugar me encontraría igual. Así que acepta mis disculpas y no solo eso quiero disculparme con todos ustedes, que aunque sean insoportables quiero hacer las paces con ustedes. -dijo en tono burlón y a la ves amable. Todos sorprendidos por lo que acababa de decir dirigimos nuestras miradas uno a uno.

-George fue el primero en acceder. -Bienvenido a la realidad Draco, ya era hora que bajaras de tu pedestal.- dice extendiéndole la mano.

-Me da gusto que comiences a pisar la tierra.- Dijo Neville igualmente saludando y tocando su hombro.

-Bienvenido. Solo espero que logres descender completamente y con pasos firmes- dijo Ginny

-Bienvenido serpiente. En estos momentos cambias de piel como lo hacen ellas. -dice Luna

-Bienvenido a la extrema realidad -Pero, al saludarle sentí uña electricidad correr por todo mi cuerpo, fue una sensación extraña, confusa.

-Vamos Ron, ¿Tu no me darás la bienvenida? -pregunta dirigiéndose hasta el quedando frente a frente, sus miradas eran fuertes, sus miradas eran profundas, retadoras.

-No te atrevas a acercarte a ella, ya sabes a que me refiero.- Dijo Ron en voz baja para que ninguno de los presentes escuchara. -Bienvenido. -Extendió su mano.

-¿Si, lo sé, y por qué me interesa no haré nada que la lastime.- dice en susurro tomando la mano de Ron. Pero sus miradas no se desviaban ni por un segundo, en instantes parecía salir chispas de entre ellos.

-Chicos, vamos vasta, si en verdad llevaremos las cosas en cordial armonía será mejor que comiencen desde ahora.-dijo George separándoles y llevando a Ron hacia mí.

-Hermione será mejor que no sueltes a Ron. ¿Va?- me comenta poniendo la mano de Ron entre la mía.

-¿Qué tanto se decían en voz baja? -pregunte curiosa.

-Nada, solo le daba la bienvenida.- dijo sin retirar le la vista a Draco.

De pronto se escuchó al abrir de una puerta. Era Madame Poppy Pomfrey. Al verla nos acercamos rápidamente a ella.

-¿Cómo esta Harry? Madame Pomfrey. -Pregunte rápidamente

-Está descansando, solo fue la impresión de la noticia, y es normal que a Harry le haya hecho este efecto ya que es el principal afectado. Le di un remedio para que se controle. Por la tarde regresara a sus rutinas.

-¿Puedo quedarme con el Madame Pomfrey.? Pregunta Ginny

-Sí, solo podrá quedarse una persona. -obviamente todos sobramos en ese momento, Ginny como la novia de Harry tenía más derechos que los amigos. -Bueno si necesitan alguna cosa nos lo haces saber de acuerdo. Dije tomando a Ron del antebrazo.

-Sí, está bien.- Al despedirnos Ginny entra a la enfermería cerrando Madame Poppy la puerta.

-Bueno chicos, vallan a descansar, el señor Potter estará bien. Nos dice en manera amable.

Sabíamos que mejor atendido no estaría. Pues con Madame Poppy y Ginny, Harry estaba en las nubes. Así que decidimos retirarnos y continuar con el día, ya habría oportunidad de que nos aclararan las cosas, nadie en ese momento lo menciono pero estaba segura que todos, absolutamente todos nos preguntamos lo mismo. ¿Qué hay detrás de todo esto?

O*o*O

En la enfermería:

Harry:

Sentía como daba vueltas mi cabeza, me veía en el centro de la arena de Quidditch, todo el alumnado a mí alrededor. Unos haciéndome un montón de preguntas, otros dándome su apoyo, mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, el dolor era tan fuerte que mis piernas se doblegaban, lleve mis manos a la cabeza después a mis oídos, ya no quería escuchar ese bullicio que me mataba. Apretaba mis ojos y mis dientes tratando de que todo esto pasara y que al abrirlo todo desapareciera como por arte de magia, Pero no podía, y solo pude soltar un grito de dolor y desesperación.

Al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que ya no me encontraba en el estadio de Quidditch, sino en un pasadizo, era extraño no recordaba haber estado en este lugar, retire mis manos de mis oídos, me levante y comencé a indagar en el lugar, poco a poco mis pasos me llevaron a una enorme puerta, se parecía a la "Sala de los Menesteres", al abrirla imaginaba verla de esa forma, pero mi sorpresa fue intrigante, pues tras esta puerta se encontraban celdas espaciosas, dentro de ellas solo se encontraban camas deshabitadas, me introduje despacio. Minuciosamente seguía mi recorrido, comencé a escuchar un ruido, parecían cadenas en movimiento, como si alguien golpeara con ellas algún tipo de barrotes, posiblemente las rejas de alguna de las celtas. Mi curiosidad se hacía más grande, ¿Qué podría estar oculto en estas celdas. Poco a poco me fui acercando. Al llegar a las últimas dos celda me detuve, mi estómago sintió una rara sensación. Mi respiración se volvía agitada y nerviosa. Di unos pequeños pasos, me acerqué muy despacio, vi el largo de una túnica, mi nerviosismo aumentaba, al escuchar que se movía, retrocedí recargando mi espalda al pequeño muro que se encontraba al lado de la celda.

-Sé que estás ahí Potter. Vamos no tengas miedo. -Decía una voz -¿Esa voz?, ¡No puede ser!-la había reconocido. Mis ojos querían salir de su órbita. Cogí fuerza, ¿de dónde? no lo sé, pero quien sea que fuera, no debía temer.

-¡No te temo!- Ahí estaba el, encadenado sin poder dar un paso más allá de sus aposentos, que ironía, ahora él se encontraba preso de sus miedos. Pero, ¿porque estoy aquí? ¿Cómo llegue a él?, ¿acaso el mismo quiso que lo supiera?

-¡Valla, valla, miren a quien tenemos aquí!

-Calla Voldemort. -Dijo una voz que provenía de entre las celdas.

-No te atrevas a callarme, pronto pagaras tu insolencia niña estúpida. -decía Voldemort indignado

De inmediato la dueña de esa voz se presentó como lo hacen unos verdaderos fantasmas; su silueta podía traspasar los muros. Era ella, mi hermana.

-¡Harry, yo te he traído aquí¡ Él, mejor dicho "Yo" soy uno de los Horrocruxes.

-¿Qué?- mi rostro palidecía al verle

-¿Ahora tienes un motivo para temerme Potter, si me matas tendrás que matar a tu querida hermana.

-Calla. -Dice -Apoximise- esta pega sus labios -Así es Harry, el último de los Horrocruxes, pero gracias a un hechizo logre encerrarlo en mí. Si, sé que es difícil creer esto, pero mi amor por ti me lo ha permitido. Él fue la razón del por qué mi distanciamiento, solo piensa y analiza esto. Si Voldemort lograba unirnos los dos Horrocruxes, el tuyo y el mío se unían, hubiese sido casi imposible, derrotarlo. Su poder se hubiese incrementado. Esa fue la razón por la que creímos que era mejor para ti, para el mundo mágico.

Después de lo que me ha dicho dirijo mi mirada hacia él, logre comprender el sacrificio de mi hermana, logre comprender sus actos, al verlo encadenado, bajo esas ropas sucias, era increíble como el sentimiento o temor por así decirlo se convertía en una inmensa pena, lastima.


End file.
